Céilidh
by Zenyetta
Summary: Sir Leon is down in the dumps, so Merlin finds a way to cheer him up - jam session.


**Céilidh**

Sir Leon sat on a stool outside on a small balcony of Castle Camelot on a bright sunny spring day. He savored these 'free-times,' when he was off duty for an hour or two and could do as he pleased. Other knights would read, or eat, or visit a lady or family, or sleep. Leon used this time to practice. He didn't put it about much, but he was an excellent player of the recorder. It relaxed him and reminded him of his youth. Leon started playing when he became a page at Camelot, at age seven, and never gave it up. However, becoming a knight - the almost constant training and duties of knighthood - kept Leon too busy to get in any decent practice time. Now, years later, he had gained seniority and could delegate some of his duties to newer knights, and had more time to practice.

Sir Leon was able to regain much of his prowess with the instrument. He played folk music and ballads, and sometimes composed his own tunes, but since his near-fatal run-in with the Great Dragon and the loss of friends and comrades, his tunes had taken on a melancholy flavor. Normally, he practiced in his private room, but it was such a lovely day – it had finally stopped raining after a week of daily downpours – Leon wanted to take advantage of being able to play in the open air. The balcony wasn't used much so he thought he wouldn't disturb anyone. Below in the courtyard, the inhabitants of Camelot went about their chores and duties without giving much notice to the sweet, somewhat mournful, sounds coming from above.

One person did notice. Merlin noticed that Leon was very good with the recorder. He watched and listened from a corridor window overlooking the balcony. It concerned Merlin to see Sir Leon still hurting from sadness and loss. He knew everyone healed from calamity at their own pace, but sometimes some people needed help in getting over that hump and getting on fully with their lives. Besides, Merlin liked Sir Leon. Merlin thought him to be a good man and a competent knight. Arthur was lucky to have such a man at his side, now and when he became king. Merlin decided that Sir Leon needed cheering up to help him get over his sorrow, and music seemed to be the way to go.

Merlin mentioned Sir Leon's playing to Gaius. "He's really good, Gaius. If he weren't a knight he could be a court musician."

"I remember his parents were skilled with the flute and harp," Gaius said. "Music runs in the family."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes," Gaius continued. "Sir Geraint, Lady Enid and Geoffrey would get together occasionally and play for Uther and Ygraine."

"Geoffrey?" Merlin said, surprised to hear the stuffy herald, librarian and archivist was musically inclined. "What did he play?"

"He played the _vielle_ if memory serves," replied Gaius. "Still does as far as I know."

"I have an idea," Merlin said brightly and dashed away.

He headed for the library where Geoffrey spent most of his time. Sure enough, the old man was alone and having a quiet cup of chamomile tea.

"Merlin, what can I do for you?" Geoffrey asked as the young man come up to him. "Is Arthur in need of some piece of information?"

"No, but I am in need of your assistance," Merlin replied. Geoffrey leaned forward with interest. "I understand you play the vielle," Merlin asked.

"I do, and not too badly, if I do say so myself," Geoffrey replied proudly.

"Good. I need you to help me cheer up Sir Leon," Merlin explained.

"I dare say," Geoffrey agreed. "When the wind is right, I can hear him playing on the lower balcony. He hasn't been selecting the jolliest of tunes."

"Quite. That's why I'm asking you to join him there with your instrument," Merlin said. "Maybe we can bring him out of his melancholy."

"Now? Merlin, I'm having tea and I was going to begin reading a new book we've just received," Geoffrey moaned.

"I ask you to do this on behalf of Lady Enid and Sir Geraint, his parents, whom you used to play with," Merlin said. Geoffrey frowned a bit, but relented.

"Very well, Merlin," he said. "I suppose I can drink tea and read a book another time."

"Go now, please. I'll meet you there in a few minutes," Merlin said and dashed away.

Geoffrey sighed, quickly finished his cup of tea, and went to get his instrument. The _vielle_ was a bowed instrument similar to a modern violin, but with a somewhat longer and deeper body, five (rather than four) gut strings, and a leaf-shaped pegbox with frontal tuning pegs. Locking the library door behind him, Geoffrey went to join Sir Leon on the balcony.

Sir Leon stopped playing when he heard the approach of someone on the balcony. He was surprised to see the court herald.

"Master Geoffrey, I hope I wasn't disturbing you," Leon said.

"Not at all, young man," replied Geoffrey. "If you don't mind, I'd like to join you," he said and held up his instrument.

"I would be honored, but I must warn you I'm not that good," said Leon.

"Preposterous," Geoffrey huffed. "I've been listening to you, young man, and you're very good. Now, what shall we begin with?"

Leon picked a folk tune what that was three steps away from being a funeral dirge. Geoffrey knew the song and played along, thinking that Merlin was quite right about the knight's state of mind. The next two songs were only slightly more up tempo.

"Sir Leon, would you mind if I picked the next song?" Geoffrey asked.

"Not at all, sir," Leon replied.

The librarian chose a sprightly dance tune designed to get toes tapping. The next tune was equally jaunty, and Leon found himself enjoying the mood. Presently, the men heard a drum tapping out an accompanying beat. Merlin came out onto the balcony playing a _bodhrán_. His mother had sent it to him after he became established in the royal household.

When the tune ended, Geoffrey turned to Merlin, "Now you pick a tune, lad."

Merlin chose a song called, _"The Cobbler's Daughter"_ and his high-tenor-low-alto voice sang the slightly bawdy verses. When he finished, there was applause from the doorway. Prince Arthur had arrived and been listening.

"So, here you are, Merlin," Arthur said. "I wondered where you'd gotten to."

"I was just practicing with Sir Leon and Master Geoffrey," Merlin replied.

"I can see that," the prince retorted. "Do continue."

The next song Merlin chose, _"My Wife's Left Bristol (And Gone to Live in Kent)" _was just as bad. Arthur and Geoffrey joined in for the chorus, however as Merlin started the last verse, he was joined by a middle tenor voice. King Uther had come out onto the balcony. He gestured for them to continue and finished the verse with them.

"Father, I apologize for Merlin's choice of song," Arthur said quickly.

"Nonsense," Uther scoffed. "It was a favorite of your mother."

"Quite right, sire," said Geoffrey. "She used to sing it whenever we got together for music. Do you remember?"

"I do indeed," said the king. "Summer picnics in the Puzzle Wood. Do you know, _'Spanish Ladies'_?"

"We do, sire, though Merlin may not," said Geoffrey. The court herald was correct. This was one Merlin had never heard and listened as the king began the verse.

_Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish Ladies,  
>Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain;<br>For we've received orders to sail home to Albion,  
>But we hope in a short time to see you again.<em>

When the king finished, applause was heard coming from below the balcony. The men looked over to discover that people had gathered in the courtyard to listen to their sovereign singing. Uther waved his thanks to his subjects' appreciation.

"Father, I've never heard you sing," said Arthur.

"The king used to sing quite often at the summer picnics," said Geoffrey. "And you're still in fine voice, sire."

"Thank you, Geoffrey, it has been a while," said Uther. "Well, what shall you play next?"

Before any of the musician could reply, someone in the crowd below shouted out, _"Black Nag."_ It was a dance tune.

"That one I do know," Merlin said brightly and started the beat. Sir Leon and Geoffrey joined in as the king and prince clapped in time. Below, couples formed and started dancing. Presently, Uther gave orders to his manservant who disappeared hurriedly off the balcony and returned with several servants bearing chairs for the king and prince, stools for Merlin and Geoffrey, and food and drink for all.

_"Black Nag"_ was followed by _"Gathering Peascods" _and _"Jenny Pluck Pears," _and time passed joyfully on the balcony that day. Afterwards, Sir Leon appeared to be in much better spirits. He no longer played nearly as many mournful tunes when he practiced.

Merlin was rather proud of himself for thinking up the whole thing…well, the beginning anyway. How was he to know the king and his son would join in?

_"Will always said a party was just the thing to cure what ails you,"_ Merlin thought as he practiced his bodhrán.

**THE END**


End file.
